


Welcome to Your Life

by AusPsycho



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Daemon!Louis, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Zayn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusPsycho/pseuds/AusPsycho
Summary: Zayn didn't want to be a vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I've written so I'm a little rusty... Enjoy! I'll try to update as regularly as possible.

**1964**

_Jack closed his eyes, leaning back against the park bench he was sitting on. It was cold. Given, it was the middle of the night in a park of London, but this was unfairly cold._

_He breathed in slowly, taking in the night air, and opened his eyes, expecting to only see the bushes that had surrounded his vision previously. Instead he was greeted with the sight of a tall blonde woman with unnaturally pale skin smiling at him. Her physical appearance suggested that she was his age, 23, or younger, but her eyes held an ageless quality that had Jack drawn to her, even though he tended to swing the other way._

_Leaning back a little, as even the most innocent-looking person cannot come across as well-intentioned when they walk that quietly, Jack spoke. ‘Can I help you?’_

_The lady tilted her head slightly to the side. ‘I'm sure you can. What's your name, boy?’_

_Untrusting, Jack considered giving her a false name, but looked up again and couldn't bring himself too. ‘Jack.’_

_She nodded, suddenly grinning, showing unusually sharp teeth. ‘You'll do.”_

 

**Present**

Zayn stretched out on the couch he currently occupied, staring at the drawing on the canvas in front of him. ‘I don't get it.’

The only other person in the room sighed, shoulders dropping dramatically, like everything the bastard does. ‘You. Me. Not only supernatural creatures out there. We need more friends. You need to get out more.’

‘It's easier for you, Louis, you don't bloody burn alive as soon as you set foot outside during the day.’

Louis tapped his foot impatiently. ‘That doesn't mean you can't go out to a nightclub.’

Zayn leant forward, adding a stroke of paint to the canvas. ‘I'm happy like this Louis, I didn't like people much even before I was turned. That, and I have work.’

Louis sighed, staring at the ceiling. ‘You've worked at that bloody job for 4 years straight, without taking a single break, unless it's on holidays. Even then you get fidgety. Isn't it time to move on? Quit. You have enough money to have a week or two off then start a new job. Your lack of aging is going to be suspicious soon.’

Zayn hated being a vampire. With a passion. It wasn't like it was his choice though, he was just outside getting air from a party and somehow had caught the attention of that damned vampire. As much as Zayn hated to admit it however, Louis was right. He could only pretend he was aging for so long when he was stuck in the body of his 20 year old self. He was technically 72 years old, and there was no way he didn't feel creepy when one of the younger girls at the supermarket he worked at flirted at him, regardless of his lack of responsiveness toward them. He sighed, slumping his shoulders. ‘Fine. Any suggestions of a new place of work?’

Louis grinned. Zayn hated that grin. And loved it. Louis had been his best friend since the late 70s, in the height of the London punk scene.

 

**1977**

_‘I am the antichrist! I am an anarchist…’_

_Zack glared up the radio that was blasting the music of the people surrounding him as he adjusted his studded leather jacket (he knew he was a punk cliche, but at least he was a handsome one). He preferred the Clash himself. A little more finesse. The short brunette guy sitting next to him at the bar apparently didunn't share his opinion, yelling along to the song like he was performing it himself._ _If he weren't so loud Zayn would probably try to hit on him a little, get a bit of a feed and run, but he was too busy feeling annoyed by the singer. He felt a tap on his shoulder. The brunette grinned at him, showing perfect white teeth, and waved, bringing Zacks attention to the man's eyes. They were black. Completely and utterly pitch black. The man's smile faltered and he blinked, washing away the black to display bright blue eyes. ‘I'm Lewis! What's your name?”_

_‘Zack.’_

_‘Talkative aren't you? How about I buy you a drink? You looking all fine in that leather jacket you got there.’ Lewis turned away from him and gestured to barman, putting a couple of pound coins on the bar top. He turned back to face Zayn as the barman went pour their drinks. ‘So. What's your story, Vampire? I've seen you here before, but you don't seem big on the drinking. Blood or alcohol.’_

_Zack blinked in shock, failing to reply._

_Lewis’ eyes lit up. ‘You've never met a daemon before have you? Thought vamps were the only supernatural race?’_

_‘No,’ Zack muttered, ‘I've met a werewolf.’_

_Lewis’ nose wrinkled. ‘I can detect wolves from miles away. They smell awful. Anyway, I'm a daemon. I can set fire to stuff by will and fly with these babies.’ He pointed his thumbs at the winged tattoos peeking out from under the worn black singlet he was wearing. ‘Vampires, daemons and werewolves aren't where it stops either, you can get fairies, ghosts, angels… basically everything.’_

_The barman returned with their drinks and placed the glasses in front of each man accordingly. Zack guessed that if he were to make it past his day-to-day lifestyle he'd need to stick to this Daemon as closely as possible. ‘Really? Even Unicorns?’ he asked only half jokingly as he settled down to talk to his talkative new friend._


End file.
